The Rings of the World
by Lillypokemon
Summary: Aipom and Chespin meet and everything starts, finding more friends, talking to a goddess, and saving the world! What isn't normal? (Note: There are more characters in the story, I just couldn't fit more.) (NoteNote: This story will be in one entire chapter!)


The Rings of the World

Story

Once upon a time, there was a once a world. A world that wasn't like any other world. This is a world that people and Pokémon can live on, not only that but it also had rings. Rings that was once a goddess. In this world, everything was peaceful. No wars no deaths, but…One day…Terrible darkness consumed the world and made everything terrible, the people and Pokémon thought that this was the end for their home…Now. We see our heroes. Aipom and Chespin. They might not see it yet, but they are the heroes for this world this home…

Aipom…Chespin…Please…Save this world…

Characters

Oops! I forgot to talk about these cute Pokémon! Let's check them out!

First is Chespin, he is the leader of this group! (You will find the other Pokémon later in the story!) though he is a bit shy with making new friends! his age group is this, His age is at least 10 – 13 years old! His ability is Bulletproof. That means that he won't get damaged by ball and bomb moves! At first, he doesn't look that strong. That because he isn't. His moves are Protect, Sunny Day, Toxic, and Rest. Now I know what you're thinking. "Wow, only non-damaging moves? He is useless!" Don't worry, you will see. Now, on to the next Pokémon!

Aw yes, our cheerful but powerful monkey-like creature, Aipom. You see Aipom loves making new friends, now again, I know what you're thinking. "If he is the one with powerful moves, why isn't he the leader?" Aipom isn't a leadership kind of Pokémon. He always makes things worst when he's trying to make things better, that's why he thinks it's better to follow his best friend, Chespin! I know his age group. His age is at least 8 – 10 years old. Even though he is a young monkey, doesn't mean he has powerful attacks! His moves are: Double Hit, Taunt, Tickle, and Tail Slap. OH MY! I forgot his ability! His ability is Pickup meaning he can pick up items even while adventuring! I guess you can him in this group the berserk!

Chapter 0: Aipom and Chespin Meeting! Let's Go!

Oops! I forgot to tell you how they met! Let's check it out.

Chespin was just eating some supper with his family, he was eating some Pineapple and Ginger Toast. Which is his favored supper I may add. He lives in a big treehouse, which a bit odd. Though anyone eating Pineapple and Ginger Toast is odd already.

Now we switch over to Aipom, who is also eating supper with his family, he was eating Oven-Grilled Peanuts & Gratin, jeez what is with these heroes and eating odd foods. Anyways he was having a grand old time. He lives in the trees meaning he runs around! A lot. Now you may be wondering "How do these two characters meet?" Well, they both live in the forest and they live close to each other! Let's see how these two Pokémon meet!

When Chespin finishes his supper, he always takes a walk through the forest. It takes at least a few hours to walk around the forest, but this time, it's different. You see, Aipom secretly put tricks near Chespin's house, meaning Chespin could get pranked! Then, Chespin sees what he thinks is a rope, but it's actually Aipom's tail! Chespin grabs it and he gets pulled up! "Wow! You actually falled for that? What a nerd!" Aipom laughed, well that was a bit mean don't you think? "Hey! That wasn't funny!" Chespin yelled.

Aipom set Chespin on the trees. "Sorry, Sorry, I just love tricking other Pokémon! What's your name? My name is Aipom!" Aipom asked. "My name is Chespin…" Chespin stated, "Weird name! Want to be mates?"

"What!? No! You just tricked me!"

"Look, I'm sorry about that. How about you and I walk around the forest? I'll even take you out of the forest to see the city a bit!"

"The city…? I never went there before…You know what, fine, let's walk around the forest a bit. I always do it anyways."

"Here, hold my hand!" Aipom takes his tail out, "Um…That's your tail." Chespin said as he looked at the tail with a confused face. "I know! Hold my tail!"

Chespin grabs Aipom's tail, and Aipom walks with Chespin.

"Hey, Chespin?"

"Yes?"

"When we are finished with our walk, do you have time to walk to my secret hide-out?"

"I'll…think about it."

3 to…maybe 4 hours later? Eh, I wasn't counting.

"You know, that walk…Wasn't that bad! Maybe I have time for your secret hide-out."

"Told you! Now, don't tell ANYONE! About this. This is very secretive."

"Well, I don't have friends so, okay." Aipom and Chespin get to a door, with Aipom's tail on it. "What is this?" Chespin said, "This is how I get in my hide-out. I just put my tail on this paw print," Aipom puts his tail on the paw print and the door opens. "TA-DA! The door opens."

Chespin and Aipom go into a cave, "Let me turn on the lights! Stay here." Aipom walks away from Chespin. "Let me see…there we go!" Aipom turns on the lights, and everything lights up!

"Whoa, this…looks so cool! Look how big that computer is! I didn't even know that you can get computers…!"

"Yup, it was really hard to get all these computers in the forest."

"So…what does all this do?"

"I'm glad you asked! Let's start off with the computers." Aipom and Chespin go to the big computers, on the wall, there are 2 big computers with one keyboard. "This the alarm meter. This helps me find out if there is danger in the forest! Today it is: Cool! That's good!" Aipom said. "Don't you fight the danger in the forest?"

"No way! I'm not that strong!"

"Well, it's kind of a waste if you aren't going to use it fully."

"I mean; the real heroes can take care of it! Not me!"

"Oh but Aipom, if you don't fight the danger yourself, people won't know if you are doing anything! And what if the heroes can't do it? What will you do?"

"Um…Uh…Hmmm….You know what! I do need to do it myself! Everyone might think I'm a loser if I don't!"

"Okay, but before you do that can you show me everything else?"

"Oh! Of course!" Aipom and Chespin walk over to the sleeping area, and I don't know why he couldn't say bedroom, but okay! "This is the place where I sleep! Sometimes I get mad at my parents so I sleep here! There are two beds so if you want to sleep here, you are free to do so!"

"Um…Why is it called the sleeping area when you could just call it a bedroom?"

"Duh! It's boring that way! Next!" Aipom and Chespin walk over to the gaming area. "This is the place where I can play video games, there are also board games but I couldn't find anyone to play with."

"Do you want me to play with you?"

"Eh, maybe later! Now, the last one!" Aipom and Chespin walk over to the escape room. "This is the room that I go to if something is going to attack me! Well, at least is trying to get in the place anyway."

"That's scary, did you ever need to use it?"

"NOPE! I just put it in here for safety reasons."

"Oh."

"Anyways, that ends our tour! Now. Let's pack up our things and let's go!"

"Wait…What?"

"Don't you remember? We are going on an adventure!"

"W-Wait! I didn't say I want to go!"

"Aww…Come on Chespin! You told me that if you don't fight the danger, the danger might hurt other people!"

"…I did not say that."

"I know but please? Without a friend might be boring! No one to talk to during the adventure, and no scary stories!"

"…...Fine! But I hope you know that I only have support moves, no attack moves!"

"Easy for me, I'll do all the attacking while you support me! Now pack up your things, I'll meet you at my house!"

"But where is your house?"

"It's next to your house, can't miss it!"

"Thanks, I'll go right away!" Chespin runs out of the base. "Whoever is last gets kicked!"

"No way! I better start packing!" Aipom runs to pack his things.

This is great! The Pokémon are going to bond! Now, when they are finished I can talk to them! I must take them to the crystal empire…

Chapter 1: Aipom and Chespin's Adventure Begins! 


End file.
